Stupid love history
by Konni Yababutto
Summary: Desde que eu reparei você... eu já não sei de mais nada
1. Singular

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence n.n_

**_Stupid love story_**

Konni-chan !!

* * *

E eu que pensava que você era mais que um na minha vida, comecei a perceber que nem sempre aquilo que pensamos é real. Aprendi a escrever tudo que vem à minha cabeça, eu estou com o coração na mão,tanta coisa estranha está acontecendo aqui agora, eu já nem sei quem eu sou, quero saber o motivo de tua ação, por que ficou tão bonzinho do nada? O que eu fiz para você ser tão baixo?  
Você sabe que não deveria mexer com os sentimentos de alguém, o que você está fazendo garoto, tentando me enlouquecer?Eu teoricamente já estou louca, e você realmente como deixar uma pessoa confusa e com expectativas, deveria ser um crime roubar o coração de alguém, deveria ser errado mexer com a mente de alguém como você mexe com a minha...  
Eu não posso mais lutar contra isso, e já estou totalmente entregue! Você sabe que sim e nem dá bola! Eu mereço só aquilo? Eu praticamente bebo todas as suas palavras! Mas algumas coisas às vezes não descem direito, né? Obrigada mesmo assim, por ter finalmente sido gentil... Mas eu sei o que está fazendo, conheço suas jogadas e as curvas perigosas da estrada, queria muito saber a tradução daquelas músicas... Me tornei uma Miss independente, miss auto-suficiente, e apesar de você mexer ,e muito, comigo, eu não sei o que fazer...

Agora, eu olho para meu rosto, meu reflexo no espelho não passa de uma coisa magra e branquela, os cabelos curtos e ao mesmo tempo compridos. Na verdade, eu não sei mais o que eu sou! Eu daria tudo, uma vida inteira para descobrir quanto falta para que eu alcance seu coração.Na verdade, eu sei que você quer se expressar assim como eu, mas mesmo assim, eu não sei muito bem por onde começar.

Eu me lembro que costumava achar que era apaixonada por Naruto-kun, mas Sasuke-kun, o que sinto por você é maior e mais verdadeiro! Até que o que penso agora é que confundi admiração com amor.E por mais que eu lute, agora eu só penso em uma coisa, Você...

**Hinata **já nasceu com a intenção de fazer você se apaixonar por ela, ela é realmente apaixonante, como um vício que se cria depois de muito se lutar contra ele. Ela é um mal sórdido e brilhante.  
Levantou-se como sempre, às 6:14, um minuto antes do despertador tocar, apanhou as sandálias verde-esmeralda que estavam jogadas no chão, correndo para a cadeira, apanhou a saia que cobria metade das pernas magras e brancas, arrumou todo o uniforme jogando o casaco pesado e azul apenas por cima.. Levou as mãos aos cabelos negros, apreensiva, eles teriam mais uma das provas de Ciências de conteúdo de sétima série, ridículas.

**Fim da aula..**  
12:30- Os alunos do primeiro ano saíam, ela já estava lá fora desde 11:55, revisara a prova com alguns amigos e estava andando por ali, na verdade, estava jogando truco como todos os colegas da escola. Jogados em rodas pelo estacionamento, alguns gritando, uns muito altos, já outros, como a própria Hinata, parecendo crianças de 8 anos de tão pequenas. Sua condução chegara, ela correu com a melhor amiga, que nesse dia iria para sua casa, para que pudessem buscar as mochilas. Entraram na condução acomodando-se uma ao lado de Naruto a outra ao lado de Hinata. Ela não esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer, afinal de contas, era uma sexta feira como outra qualquer, uma prova idiota, algumas rodadas de truco com os amigos, pegar condução e ... CASA. Ao menos ela pensava que era assim. Ao entrar na condução, aquele que ela julgava ser o garoto ideal, ainda não estava, sentando-se ao lado de Hinata, jogou sua mochila no chão e abriu um sorriso para a amiga. Ele enfim entrou, ela achou que ele fosse sentar no banco da frente, como sempre. Mas daquela vez foi diferente, ele sentara-se ao seu lado, Hinata entrou em uma espécie de afogamento de risos, ele estava sendo carinhoso e gentil, até que Ino , a amiga de Hinata e Naruto começaram a ouvir uma música que ela gostava. Ajoelhou-se no banco erguendo o corpo para frente e cantando a música com eles._**- Vocês deviam ouvir música de verdade!**_ Com os olhos levemente arregalados, olhou para Sasuke. **O que é música de verdade para você?**_**Isso aqui, olha**_ Ele puxou do bolso interno do agasalho o aparelho de MP4, desenrolou os fios e entregou-lhe um dos fones, ele era fã de metal, e ela aprendeu a gostar do gênero. Mas ele era o segundo a descer, e logo teve que ir embora._**Tchau...**_ Falou enrolando novamente os fios e dando-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha.

**Eu ainda me lembro de detalhes, que você jamais seria capaz de lembrar.**

Eu descobri todas as coisas que você gosta, eu sei de tudo sobre você, desde a cor de seus olhos até detalhes bobos, como você aprendeu a me ensinar as coisas legais da vida? Sasuke-kun, você não é uma menino qualquer, você sabe como tratar alguém. E já deveria saber que eu te amo e admiro profundamente...

Eu não sei como me livrar desse amor, porque gosto dele, gosto de senti-lo...E principalmente.. obrigada.

_**Senhorita independente**_

_**Senhorita auto suficiente,Senhorita mantenha distância,Senhorita sem medo,Senhorita fora do meu caminho,Senhorita não deixa um homem interferir,Senhorita na dela,Senhorita quase **_

_**,Senhorita nunca deixa um homem ajudarEntão, mantendo seu coração protegido,Ela nunca se sentiu rejeitada,Pequena senhorita preocupada disse oooh,Ela se apaixonou**_

_**O que é esse sentimento que está tomando conta?Pensava que ninguém poderia abrir a porta,Surpresa, é hora,De sentir o que é realO que aconteceu com a senhorita independente?Não precisa mais ficar na defensiva,Tchau, pra velha senhorita,Quando o amor é verdadeiro**_

_**Senhorita coração guardado Senhorita esperta Senhorita se você vai fazer isso é melhor nem começar Mas ela calculou mal Ela não queria acabar cansada E essa senhorita decidiu não perder o verdadeiro amor Mudando uma idéia errada Ela mudou pra uma nova direção E descobriu dentro de si, ela sentiu uma conexão Ela se apaixonou O que é esse sentimento que está tomando conta? Pensava que ninguém poderia abrir a porta Surpresa, é hora De sentir o que é real O que aconteceu com a senhorita independente? Não precisa mais ficar na defensiva Tchau, pra velha senhorita Quando o amor é verdadeiro Quando a senhorita independente foi embora Sem tempo para o amor que apareceu no seu caminho Ela olhou no espelho e pensou que seria hoje O que aconteceu com a senhorita sem medo? Levou um tempo pra ela ver Como o amor poderia ser bonito e verdadeiro Não precisa mais falar: "Por que não acontece comigo?" Estou feliz porque eu finalmente vi...**_

* * *

_Konni-chan:_

_Eu tenho medo da tristeza da Hinata-chan-_

_Mas eu tô torcendo por ela, eu não sei ainda o que vai acontecer_ !!

Reviews? n.n


	2. Doce engano

* * *

De repente, tudo deixou de fazer sentido, e eu por acaso me vi envolvido por alguém que tinha um ar que exalava tanta pureza e inocência que eu inclusive me assustei. Ela, ao mesmo tempo era tudo o que eu queria e tudo que eu temia como pôde, tão de repente, tornar-se alvo de meus anseios, pensamentos e temores? E tudo porque eu jamais me liguei tanto à alguém quanto estou ligado agora a você!E por me achar frio e calculista demais, me vi pensando que talvez eu devesse mudar minha opinião sobre o mundo, porque eu realmente cheguei a pensar que eu estava sendo bobo demais.

Ah, você é tão doce e ao mesmo tempo amarga, tão dona do meu coração tão liberto! Eu me sinto inclusive mais livre perto de você, e sei, que apesar de você estar ciente de que nesse momento há alguém tomando conta do meu coração, você está lutando pelo meu amor. Eu sei, está tão na sua cara! Como você pode ser tão bobinha e ao mesmo tempo tão dona de mim, você ,me controla com esse seu jeitinho meigo e infantil, ao mesmo tempo possuidor e dominador, seus olhos castanhos prendem toda a minha atenção. Quero que saiba que não faço tudo isso por querer, e que não faço isso como uma provocação  
à você, eu faço isso porque talvez eu esteja me deixando envolver perigosamente, apesar de saber que não posso.

Eu sei que está praticamente escrito na sua testa pálida e macilenta que você me ama, mas não vou te ignorar, nem mesmo por te considerar quase uma criança, você é tão mais nova que eu! Tenho medo de te ferir, não calculo minhas palavras, não meço meus sentimentos nem tento programar meus pensamentos, apenas falo o que vier na frente, esteja importando ou não. Você sabe que não posso oferecer nada muito mais além de amizade, não sabe?Sei que você procura mil e uma formas de encostar em meu coração, mas não posso deixar isso acontecer, eu estou me envolvendo, e não quero arriscar você por uma bobeira minha.

Agora as férias estão chegando, sei que irei dominar a sua mente durante todas essas três semanas, sei que não vou te deixar em paz, eu sei que você me ama! Por favor, me diga uma coisa, você realmente quer isso para você?Por que não ouve teus amigos? Não ouve quando eles lhe dizem que eu não presto que eu sou um galinha! Por que você não os ouve?Deixe que eu lhe diga quem eu sou:

**Mentiroso –** Devo ter dito várias vezes que amo alguém, mas devo ter sido verdadeiro pouquíssimas e raras vezes.

**Galinha – **É realmente eu sou, jamais disse que eu era um bom garoto. Por tudo que eu disse você deveria ter tirado as próprias conclusões!Eu sou tão afável, tão amigável entre outros –ável que já nem sei se que mais eu sou!

**Hipócrita – **Eu acho que essa qualidade se inclui em mentiroso, eu estou tentando te coagir externamente, mas até onde conheço de você, minhas palavras pouco farão diferença. Você não tem culpa de estar apaixonada e eu tenho culpa de estar sendo tão pérfido... Você não merece isso!

Eu queria poder te libertar desse amor, te deixar livre para que outras pessoas que mereçam mais possam abrigar-se em seu coração, você tem um coração puro, mas ao mesmo 

tempo machucado, e devo parte dessas feridas a mim mesmo, que tenho sido onisciente, e ao mesmo tempo me mostrado incapaz e me sentindo de mãos atadas. Por que eu não faço nada para te ajudar? POR QUE EU SOU TÃO IMATURO?

Eu faço um teatro ridículo, ajo como uma criança imatura, mas no fundo no fundo, você deve saber muito bem o que está acontecendo, eu estou me apaixonando por você, e o que virá depois? Como a neve no início da primavera, meu coração de gelo está começando a derreter, devo isso a você?Certas coisas são difíceis de acreditar, mas mesmo assim, existem outras em minha vida!Existe inclusive uma garota que está ao meu lado agora, e que eu espero que esteja por mais algum tempo...

Não sei mais o que dizer...

Eu te amo... Hinata!

Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

Konni-chan: Em relação ao primeiro, esse me fez me sentir uma looser total

\o/

Reviews?

Join -

Beijos


End file.
